Dying Nightmare
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: A series of different scenarios of how one will do when he lost his beloved. [Warning: Tcest pairings, character deaths]
1. Leo to Don

The leader stared at the younger brother. He was so "alive" before. He smiled weakly, whoever thought that the doctor of the team will be the patient with the worst case.

Leukemia. Donnie has one and it escalated, becoming incurable and obviously showing signs.

The leader got angry at first that the brainiac had to hide it. He's always there to help them, why won't he let them help him?

Raph and Mikey are gathering more supplies much to Donnie's insist not to do it. But Leo had the last word. He can't leave him. He must not. Donnie holds his heart. They are the "Father" and "Mother" in their family.

"Leo… I'm sorry."

He should be the one to say that. He's sorry Donnie had to wait for him to notice and reciprocate the feelings back. If he learned it sooner, there will be much time to be with him.

"Donnie… Shh… Please rest. You'll be fine."

Leo is begging for Donnie to hold on. He can't imagine a world without their precious, peaceful purple banded brother.

"Leo… I love you… I've always been and always will."

The leader wiped the patient's tears away; he is even too weak to move an inch. He started to cry too as he can't watch his beloved being this helpless.

"I love you, Don."

He smiled, regardless of his health; he smiled brightly like he always does. Tears continued to leak and flow to Leo's fingers.

"Thank you." He said and remained smiling. Leo stared at him; the twinkle in Don's eyes disappeared and stopped breathing.

"Donnie! Donnie!"

Leo shook him, struck upon the realization that this is happening.

He is not a man in words; he can't express all of his emotions. All he can do is cry while fondling Donnie's face.

* * *

"LEO!"

He blinked fast, seeing a dark room of his. The Japanese lamp shined softly on Donnie's face, with worry etched to his features.

He breathed hoarse and fast, like he went on a marathon or something.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"It's… It's nothing…" he looked away.

"How will I accept that lame excuse when you were screaming my name earlier?"

"Just a… Vivid dream."

"You had a nightmare?" he asked. Leo didn't spoke for minutes.

"Oh, Leo…" Donnie put Leo's hands to his cheeks. "See? I'm alive."

Leo's mind flashed and saw the same gesture but it's the face Donnie had when he died. It made his hands removed from the grasp and had a flinched expression.

"Leo… I'm here… Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll stay here tonight if you like."

All Leo can do is embraced Donnie and felt he is really there.

* * *

Welcome to the new series thingy! This idea never leave me alone wherever I go so... Yeah, I'll do all of the Tcest pairings in this series.


	2. Don to Leo

Seeing the gruesome image of the Ichiban Turtle being slashed, his arms spread out, protecting him. Donnie screamed and beat the hell out of the Foot soldier to death. The once peaceful Donatello, when in rage, he is a killing machine.

He caught the falling leader in his arms. He checked the wound in his chest, it's too deep. The doctor tried to patch him up with his medical kit.

Leo reached his hand and cupped his cheek. He only smiled.

"I'm so glad… You're safe."

"What you did is stupid and idiotic!" he shouted, his tears are falling to his cheeks.

"I vowed to protect the Mother." He grinned weakly. "As it is the duty of me as the Father."

"Leo, you'll be fine. Just hold yourself together."

Donnie continued to wrap bandages around Leo's plastron. He stopped when he heard a muffled sound. It seemed to be…

"I love you."

He looked at the injured turtle. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He quickly checked the pulse and he cried hard while embracing the dead 'father'.

"LEO!"

* * *

BAM!

Donnie felt a shock went to his nerves from the impact. He shot up and wandered quickly despite his sight is blurry at first.

He heard the door opened, it's the blue masked turtle standing.

"Don, you're alright?" Leo said as he helped him get up. Donnie is unable to say anything about what he saw.

"Come on…" Leo kissed his forehead. He can tell he is so disoriented and what he dreamt might be so bad he didn't feel he is on the edge of the bed and fell.

"Let me serve you tea," he stood up and walked away when arms wrapped around his waist.

"… D… Don't… P… Please…"

Leo got extremely worried. Donnie stuttered whenever he got nervous, talk tech stuff and when he had the scariest nightmares ever since they are kids.

The leader hugged the smart one.

"Calm down, Mother… Father is here."

The 'mother' smiled as he slept in the 'father's' arms."

* * *

The counterpart of Leo to Don chapter.


	3. Raph to Mikey

"You found Mikey?!" Raph said as he hurriedly got his gear.

"Yes…" Leo smiled as he saw that beam smile Raph had. After days of Mikey being missing, they finally found him.

Leo had a hunch that Mikey is the responsible for Raph' cure in his illness caused from the poison dart.

Raph packed his things quickly, according to April, Mikey is in an island. Now he had given the chance to thank him and whack him in the head for being stupid to risk his life for him as he should be the one doing it for him. After that, he will confess to him. He will tell him everything.

He will tell Mikey he loves him.

* * *

He can't contain the excitement when they finally landed. He missed Mikey so much. Even though his pranks piss him off, he even missed them.

"This way…" April said. He wondered. They should be excited to him. Maybe they already knew before him.

They went inside in an inn. They proceeded in a room and opened it.

Honeysuckles are everywhere. These are Mikey's favorite flower. Raph knew.

On the bed is a smiling, sleeping Mikey.

Despite in what he saw, something felt odd.

"I'm sorry. I can't say any less tragic words. He didn't listen to my pleas. He didn't make it." April sobbed.

* * *

Raph's world crashed. He felt cold as he slowly walked near his baby brother. He didn't hesitate not to cry. They witnessed this is the first time Raph let his emotions flow. Leo embraced Donnie for support and mourned as well.

Raph cradled Mikey's head and held it close to him. He muttered his name many times.

"He wanted to let you know he loves you so much."

It pierced Raph's heart. They are blind all along that they loved each other. How stupid he had been. Mikey stealing glances to him, always hanged out with him, had this weird hurt aura when he is with Leo and he saved his life for a cost of his.

Mikey's skin is not as warm as it had been. He loved his touch as they are yearning.

"Mikey… I love you too."

* * *

Raph's eyes are soaked when he opened them. The hammock swung slowly when he got up.

"Raphie! Good morning!" a greeting from a certain orange turtle. He was carrying a food tray and stopped when he saw traces of tears to his face. "Raphie? What's wrong?" he placed the tray down and sat beside him.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No!"

"Raphie…"

Raph felt the warm hand on top of his. This wasn't the feeling he had when he touched his face in that dream.

"Is it about me?" he asked.

"How do you assume it's you?" he snarled.

"… Just a hunch."

"Mikey… I want to…" he looked away. It made the younger one curious.

"To what?"

"… Cuddle."

"Sure. You're always welcome to my cuddles."

* * *

This chapter is a "what if" in recently finished fanfic Enchanted, if Mikey is able to cure Raph but he didn't save himself in that landslide. The reason why Raph didn't burst being angry is because his emotions get ahead of him, he only cried because of Mikey.


	4. Mikey to Raph

He failed. He is too late. He tried his best to send it to cure his beloved but it's too late.

Hamato Raphael died from illness.

His family doesn't have the initiative to scold him for being missing for three days. Raph saved his life when a dart shot at him instead to Mikey.

Leo and Donnie had the saddest expressions they had. They already cried and even if they wanted to, they are too tired to do so. Mikey embraced Raph. He is crying loudly.

"Raphie! Raphie!" he sniffed as he still can't believe what happened. It clarified him that he had no pulse anymore. He is cold and emotionless, not the usual warm like his color and the rage he is being trademarked to.

"You never gave me a chance to confess! I know you will never love me. But… I LOVE YOU!" Mikey wondered why he had to live if the one he loved died.

Donnie can't contain the sadness and pity and needed Leo's support. Leo just closed his eyes.

They don't have the guts to say Raph loved him too.

* * *

Mikey screamed as he is sweating and panting heavily. The images are too clear that made his heart sank. He put his hands to his face and cried.

"Mikey… You okay?" Raph said and went abruptly. The crying turtle hid himself as Raph rushed to him.

It's rare for Raph to see Mikey shaking in fear. He suddenly thought… Mikey might have a nightmare.

He pulled the sobbing Mikey into his arms and rubbed his shell to calm him down. He sniffled as he felt the warmness of his brother.

"I love you." The orange banded turtle said, expecting the older one will not reply, since even though they are together now, he doesn't want sappy stuff.

"… I love you, too."


	5. Raph to Leo

It all went too fast. The usual battleground, the rooftops, he had another fight. But this is no different.

His brothers. His enemies are his brothers.

He pants as he is getting ready for the next strike. His neck is constricted by the choker as he breathes. He positioned himself and guarded himself when the orange dude attacked him. He swung his pipe which Mikey flexibly moved away. He hated to say it but Leo is right, time will come the three will be unto him. That moment he appeared to Leo after months is the prologue why they ended up being like this.

There is a lie about Raph once said to him.

* * *

He knocked out Donnie and Mikey. Even though their family had fallen apart, he still loved those two. Despite the brains and him are clashing out, he really can't blame Donnie. He is only doing whatever he can to help. Same thing with Mikey. Ah, the baby brother. Those innocent eyes that made Raph forget his rage, despite his high levels of annoyance. He made a mistake once. He can't make another one this time. He can't bear killing them. He will only escape.

But this one. It's different.

One last brother left.

* * *

The leader in blue. Fearless Leader. The sole reason why this family broke apart. It's his damn fault this is screwed up! The epitome of his hatred and anger, all in one package. Leonardo.

"Raph, you got to stop this!"

A shrill, sarcastic laughter erupted from the red banded turtle.

"Me? Why me?! I didn't have a damn problem! You are!"

"I'm convincing you to go back home! But you took the dangerous path! This is the thing that I've been trying to warn you!"

"Ha! You can't kill me, Fearless. You don't have the guts to. But on me, well, I'll think about it."

"Raph, don't make me do this."

"I don't follow you anymore."

* * *

Next thing he knew, his body moving on its own, full of compelling rage, all he sees is Leo fighting him. Blows by blows, block by block. The clashing of katanas and a pipe. Simple blue and long red bandanas are flying freely in the air. It felt like forever. Raphael can now feel Leonardo's anger filling up.

"All I wanted is this family back again, Raph! I'm trying to fix it!"

"It's already done, Leo! It's shattered and you will not fix it unless you want your hands bloody!"

"Then, so be it! Whether you like it or not, you are going back!"

"Like shell you can do it, Leo!"

* * *

Raph got surprised as Leo starting to dominant in this battle. He should've known Leo having motivation can make him do anything. Until Raph got pinned on the ground, he tried reaching the pipe beside him but a hand stopped him from doing so. He needed to escape.

"So, Fearless? Kill me now."

"Raph. Stop. I won. Come home."

The words "I won" resonated his mind. It's always the Splinter Jr. who is the best. The holy best Leonardo. The favorable son and other shit. While him, he is the rebel, the known "Psycho". Like hell they understand him, like hell he will come home with open arms! All he knew, he just doesn't give up.

* * *

He bit Leo's arm, which made the turtle winced. With a firm hold and a clean swipe… BAM!

The blue banded turtle got thrown off and landed a few meters away. Raph blinked his eyes and stared at disbelief. Leo, he is lying down there, blood coming out of his head.

"LEO!"

He threw his metal pipe away and ran to him. He looked around for Donnie and Mikey but they are knocked out cold. Panic rose up his veins as blood stained his hands as he gently cradled him.

"… Raph…"

"Leo… I…" he tried to speak while he removed his bandana to act as a bandage to his head. "I… Why you didn't just kill me?!"

"… I can't. I wanted you to come home…"

"Leo! Open your eyes for me! Donnie will wake up and patch you up, okay?!"

"… And I love you… I've always been."

His green eyes stared at his blue ones, slowly losing its sparkle. All this time he… Raph embraced Leo tight. "Leo… I…"

"Raph… Can you promise me something? You… You kept your promise in waiting for me…"

Raphael is shaking. "Leo, you are going to live… Just…"

"… Promise me you'll return home."

* * *

Leo's tears fell down as he just stared at him. Raphael quickly shook him. "No! Leo! Come back! Fearless! Come back!" Raph's eyes are filled with tears and sorrow. He shook Leo so many times but he only limped lifelessly. He whispered to his ear, hoping he would hear him. "… I feel… the same." And then he the lie he told Leo went to his mind once more.

This is not Leo's nightmare.

It's his.

* * *

"LEO!"

He shot up, his tears continued to flow freely, his heart beating so fast. He tried to get himself together. He tried staring at his hands but it reminded him of Leo's blood. He tried to get up despite his body is so uncoordinated at the moment. He got calm a little when he got downstairs, only seeing the blue turtle meditating at the dojo. He got closer. He winced at what he saw.

Leo had a bandage on his head.

He started to remember. That dream, no, that nightmare is not a nightmare at all. It did happen. But he is able to stop himself a little before his pipe went to Leo's head. It's because of Donnie and Mikey's screams not to. He is able to slow the swipe but a "bonk" is heard instead of a harder hit. Still, it injured the poor Leo and he confessed to Raph before he got unconscious.

That nightmare is too vivid in his head; he tried forgetting it after going home at last. Donnie and Mikey had forgiven him for running away and injuring Leo but they had to keep an eye on him. He made billions of promises to Master Splinter after one scold. But that doesn't mean he will reject him. Still, they welcomed him in open arms. He hurt them, left them but they still here, want him to go back. He realized how much of an asshole he is.

He walked closer, unable to hide his real feelings. The leader in blue noticed his presence and stood up. Raph placed his head on Leo's shell, with small tears forming on the corner of his eyes and wrapped his arms around the surprised Leo.

"… Fuck you, Leo."

* * *

Inspired from Neo's Fire comic.


End file.
